Mythical School
by SweetFantasiesBitterRealities
Summary: Ryuuji is going to a school full of superhumans and magicians as the only human. Now that's huge trouble. Rated T just in case. I'm no longer accepting OCs after the fourth chapter. Sorry! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Mitsuko: Hi! This is my newest story! It's kind of fantasy actually.

Endou: How fantasy?

Mitsuko: I'm making this story as something with magic and supernatural beings.

Kidou: Were you influenced by a lot of the fantasy stories going around?

Mitsuko: A little…. Anyways, who wants to do the disclaimer?

Fuyuka: I'll do it! Mitsuko doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.

- The Mythical school-

Ryuuji's P.O.V.

It was bright day and it was Monday and I was going to a new place. I'm transferring to the school called Mythical Academy. Weird name for a school, but I had to go anyways.

When I reached the school I was really surprised by its size. It was huge, 5 floors, the school grounds were over 700 hectares and it was even made of marble.

"This place is huge, is this really a school?" I said in amazement.

"Are you the new student?" asked a voice from behind.

"Huh? Yeah, I am. And you are?" I wondered.

"I'm Atsuya Fubuki and this is my brother Shirou", he told me. (A/n: yes, he's alive in this story)

"Hi, I'm Midorikawa Ryuuji", I said.

"We're the welcoming committee so we'll show you around", said Shirou. (A/n: I'll call the twins by their first name because it's confusing if I call both Fubuki)

-After the tour-

"That's the entire school", said Atsuya.

"Thanks for showing me around, so why is this school called the Mythical Academy?" I asked them. They both looked at each other as if I was crazy.

"Because everyone here is a supernatural or superhuman", they replied in sync, "We are superhumans, we can multiply ourselves at will." I got a real shock from what I heard.

"Hey, Shirou, Atsuya!" called a voice.

"Oh, Hiroto", said Atsuya.

"What's up?" asked Shirou.

"I heard you guys have been showing around the new kid", said Hiroto.

"I'm right here. My name's Midorikawa Ryuuji", I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kiyama Hiroto", he said, "So, what are you, a supernatural or a superhuman? I'm a shape shifter."

"More like of shape shifts into different types of cats", chimed Atsuya.

"Hey, just because my hair looks like a cat, doesn't mean I always become a cat!" he argued, and then they started bickering more until Shirou stopped them.

"*sniffs* I smell a human and he's super close", said Hiroto.

"Th-that would be me. I'm a regular human", I admitted then everyone glared at me.

"A human, at our school? Impossible", said Shirou.

"It's true", I told them, and then everyone came towards me.

"Let's eat him", said Random student A.

"No, let's get rid of him", said Random student B.

"Mytsica gratia Tiu adeat!" I heard someone chant, and then a fog surrounded me and I was knocked out unconscious then found myself in the principal's office.

"Welcome, Midorikawa Ryuuji", said the principal, "Sorry about that, most students are not used to humans."

"I-it's alright", I said.

"Are you okay? It was really lucky that my spell worked", said a girl next to the principal.

"This is Kobayashi Mitsuko. She's the one who saved you", said the principal.

"Oh, thank you", I told her.

"N-no problem", she said, "Don't worry about a while ago happening again. I erased their memory of the short incident and hid your human scent and aura temporarily."

"Mitsuko, why don't you go back to class?" said the principal.

"Alright, goodbye ma'am", she said and left the room.

"Now that she's gone I'll explain some details around here. You are the first human at this school. Not many people will warm up very quickly, so the faster you discover you're ability the better", she said with seriousness.

"Wait, how do I find my ability?" I asked.

"You'll know when the time comes. Now get to class", he instructed.

-During class-

"Okay, settle down. We have a new student make him feel welcome", I heard the teacher say. In complete honesty, I was scared out of my skin. What if they find out I'm a human again? That's bad news for me.

"Please come in", ordered the teacher.

"Okay, *enters classroom*. Hi, I'm Midorikawa Ryuuji. It's nice to meet you", I said to them. I had a pretty weird response from them, I could hear them whispering 'that's a guy? He looks like a girl' and 'he seems like a regular human, but if he's here that means he isn't.'

"Midorikawa, sit next to Kobayashi", instructed sensei, "Kobayashi, you'll be in charge of helping the new student if he has class problems."

"H-hai, sensei", she said nervously.

"*takes his seat* hi, thanks for this morning", I whispered.

"No problem, but you have to be more careful", she whispered back. Compared to the other students, she didn't seem blood thirsty or anything scary.

-After Class-

"Hey, Midorikawa", greeted Atsuya, with Hiroto and Shirou with him.

"H-hey", I said nervously.

"What's with the sudden nervousness?" asked Hiroto.

"N-nothing, it's nothing. Just a little on edge from classes", I told them.

"That's normal. Anyways I saw you talking to Kobayashi", said Shirou.

"I noticed that too, but I'd stay away from her if I was you", warned Hiroto.

"Why? She seems nice", I asked.

"She hangs out with Fidio Aldena and she's really different from everyone else", said Atsuya.

"Who's Fidio Aldena? And how is she different from anyone else?" I asked.

"To answer your first question, Fidio Aldena is one tough superhuman, he can transform his arms into weapons of his choice. People stay away from him because of his intimidating powers", explained Atsuya.

"To answer your second question, Kobayashi Mitsuko is unlike everyone else because she fears bugs, insects, the dark, blood sheds and stuff. She's the only magician who can use all types of magic in the entire school, and she's childhood friends with Fidio Aldena", explained Shirou.

"Even as the only magician left, she's a complete let down. Only a few of her spells work, she doesn't really have a mentor to teach her about magic. She's afraid to use most of her spells too", added Hiroto, "But enough about that, we'll introduce you to our other friends. C'mon, they're in the cafeteria."

-In the cafeteria-

"Hi, I'm Endou Mamoru! It's nice to meet you, I'm able to create force fields", said Endou.

"I'm Gouenji Shuuya, I'm a flame-artist", said Gouenji.

"I'm Touko Zaizen, I manipulate the lightning", said Touko.

"Fusuke Suzuno, but everyone calls me Gazelle. I'm an ice-artist", said Gazelle.

"Nagumo Haruya, everyone calls me Burn, I'm a flame artist like Gouenji", said Burn.

"Tsunami Josuke at your service, I manipulate the ocean and can talk to sea creatures. By the way, stay away from Touko, she's my girl", said Tsunami smiling.

"Sh-shut up, Tsunami!" shouted Touko.

"I'm Kino Aki, I have the ability to predict future events", she said.

"I'm Ichinose Kazuya, I control wind and I'm Aki's boyfriend", he told me.

"I'm Raimon Natsumi, I have the power of hypnosis", said Natsumi.

"I'm Rococo Urupa, I have the same ability as Endou", he said then whispered, "Stay away from Natsumi, okay? I've had my eye on her for a while."

"Rococo, what are you talking about to Midorikawa-san?" asked Natsumi.

"*jolt* nothing, Natsumi", he said quickly.

"I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta, I have the ability of speed", he said. Then, everyone introduced themselves.

"*looks at Mitsuko and sees her eating with someone* Hey, is that Fidio Aldena?" I asked pointing at the boy with Mitsuko.

"Yeah, you should be careful around him", said Rika.

-After eating-

When I finished my lunch, I saw Fidio say something to Kobayashi-san, and left. I decided to take this chance to get to know Kobayashi-san.

"Hi, Kobayashi-san", I greeted.

"H-hi, Midorikawa-san, is s-something wrong?" she asked nervously.

"No, I just wanted to talk, Kobayashi-san", I answered.

"Oh, I see. Could you please call me Mitsuko? Kobayashi-san is too formal", she asked me.

"Sure, and call me Ryuuji-kun", I told her.

"Okay", she smiled.

"Mitsuko-chan, who's this kid? Is he bothering you?" asked someone from behind.

"N-no, he- he's just", stuttered Mitsuko.

"What if I am?" I questioned.

"Then, *hands turn to gauntlets* I have to beat you up", he threatened.

"_Crap, what did I get myself into?" _ I thought as Fidio lunged at me.

"Gravita Levitatius Practe!" I heard Mitsuko chant, then Fidio and I was floating in mid-air.

"Will both of you please stop it? I hate it when you get into a fight, Fidio-kun", said Mitsuko then let us down gently.

"Sorry", we both apologized.

"You should be. Now what happened here?" asked the principal.

"It was my fault, ma'am. I take full blame", said Mitsuko.

"Kobayashi-san, since this is your first offense, I'll let you off with a warning", said the principal, "the rest of you students, head back to your classes."

Normal P.O.V.

-After class-

"Hey, what ability club are you?" asked Endou.

"…um….not sure, according to this paper, I'm in the special class", answered Ryuuji.

"That means you're with Kobayashi", said Rika.

"Good luck, man", smirked Ichinose.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ryuuji.

"You like her, right?" questioned Natsumi.

"Eh?" blushed Ryuuji.

"Anyways, tomorrow you'll meet more of our friends", said Aki.

"More?" asked Ryuuji.

"Yeah, they were on a field trip", answered Haruna, she uses telekinesis.

"I see. Well, bye.

-At the special ability club-

"Oh, hi, Ryuuji-kun", smiled Mitsuko.

"Hi, are we the only two here?" wondered Ryuuji.

"Yeah, anyways I should warn you that the spell that hides your aura and scent will wear off by next week, so I should renew it by then", she explained.

"Okay, so what do we do in this class?" I asked her.

"We work on our powers", she answered.

"Where's the teacher?" I questioned.

"We don't have one. We practice on our own because no one has the same power as us. That's why we're in the special ability club", she explained.

"I see", said Ryuuji, a bit freaked out.

-After Ability Club-

"Bye, Ryuuji-kun. See you tomorrow", said Mitsuko then left to meet up with Fidio.

"Bye", said Ryuuji. _I guess I should leave. I'd better be careful leaving. This place is pretty dangerous. I wonder who the other people are. I'll find out tomorrow._

-End-

Mitsuko: End of the first chapter!

Aki: who are the other people?

Mitsuko: those will be other people's OCs, here are the criteria:

Name:

Nickname (if you have):

Hair description:

Eye Color:

Personality:

Crush: (can't be Rococo, Natsumi, Ryuuji, Fidio, Ichinose, Aki, Tsunami, and Touko)

Power:

Haruna: So we'll have other people in this fan fic?

Mitsuko: Yup, please send in your OC, if you want! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsuko: Hi, everyone!

Aki: so, who did u choose?

Mitsuko: it was kind of hard because two had the same nickname and three liked Gouenji-san. But one turned to Kidou-san and the two changed their nickname and another backed off. Thanks for understanding!

Gouenji: Eh?

Mitsuko: I chose13.

Haruna: isn't that too much?

Mitsuko: well, it seemed so mean to reject all of them.

Hiroto: you're being too soft.

Mitsuko: Sorry.

-Chapter 2-

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey, morning, Midorikawa", said Gouenji.

"Hi, um, you look kind of stressed", said Ryuuji.

"Yeah, because-", he said until he was cut off.

"Ohayo, Gouenji-kun", greeted a girl with long brown hair that was curled at the bottom and had brown eyes.

"Ohayo, Mi-chii", greeted Gouenji.

"Oh, is this the new student?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Midorikawa Ryuuji", stated Ryuuji.

"Hi, I'm Kazami Miyu. I use water magic and I can control sapphire butterflies at will", said Kazami.

"Nice to meet you", smiled Ryuuji.

"Oh, Mi-chii, good to see you", said Gazelle.

"Fusuke-kun, good to see you too", said Kazami.

"Watch out!" shouted a boy with brown messy hair and amber colored eyes.

"Whoa!" shouted the four as they dodged him.

"Whew, that was close", said Ryuuji as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you trying to kill us, Takuya?" shouted Gazelle.

"Sorry", he apologized as he stood up, "I was going too fat on these new rollerblades."

"Anyways, Takuya, this is Midorikawa Ryuuji. He's the new student", said Kazami.

"Hey there, I'm Takuya Yagami; I use fire magic though I can't create my own flame yet. Sorry about earlier", said Takuya.

"It's alright", said Ryuuji.

-In the classroom-

"Oh, Ryuuji-kun, what happened? You look like you almost got hit by a car", said Mitsuko.

"Oh, there was an accident this morning", explained Ryuuji.

"I have a feeling it was Yagami-san, right?" she asked.

"That was right on target", said Ryuuji, amazed at her guess.

"Hey, Midorikawa, come here!" shouted Atsuya.

"*looks at Mitsuko and sees the 'go over there' look* Well, talk to you later", said Ryuuji.

"Took you long enough, I want to introduce you to Kazemaru Yori", introduced Atsuya.

"Hi, nice to meet you. My power is telekinesis like Haruna-chan", said the girl that looked like Kazemaru, but with shorter hair at the back.

"She's my twin sister" chimed in Kazemaru, "And she should be in my class with me, *glares* Atsuya."

"Ehehe, Sorry", said Atsuya. Then Kazemaru took his sister back to their class.

-Lunch Break-

"Midorikawa, I'd like to introduce you to Hiwatara Hikaru", introduced Shirou.

"Hi, there, Midorikawa-kun", said a girl with red eyes and shoulder length white hair.

"She uses lightning and light. Plus she can even animals and tree spirits", said Shirou.

"Hi, Gazelle!" greeted a really peppy voice.

"Oh, Mimi", said Gazelle to the girl with long silver hair that reaches her back and was wearing a black headband; she also had snow white colored eyed.

"Hi, I'm Fujisaki Mimiru, but call me Mimi. I use ice and water magic, your name's Midorikawa Ryuuji, right?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah, hi there, Mimi", greeted Ryuuji.

"I'd also like you to meet my partner in crime, Seyama Shime", said Max.

"Hi, you can call me Hime. I can shape shift into anything, but I prefer a white bird", said a girl with white hair and red eyes plus her hair is in pigtails.

"Hey, Midorikawa, I'd like you to meet Yuuke Akira and Kouyou Takanori", said Endou.

"Hi, I'm Kouyou but feel free to call me Kouri", said the boy with black hair and blond tips and the left eye hazel and right, brown.

"I'm Yuuke Akira, Kouri is my adopted brother, so don't mess with him or else answer to me. By the way, call me Yukera", said the boy with black hair and blond bangs and also had Black eyes.

"These two use sonic waves, and Kouri is titled the Music Magician and Yukera too", said Endou cheerfully.

Ryuuji's P.O.V.

_So far I've met 8 people today, how many more? This is a hectic day…_, I thought to myself then Gouenji snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Midorikawa, I'd like you to meet my friend here", said Sakuma.

"Oh, are you Midorikawa?" asked the girl with dark blue eyes and sandy-brown hair that reaches her shoulders; she even had a dark purple ribbon. I decided to nod at her.

"Then, let me introduce myself. I'm Katsura Nanami, I'm Gouenji's cousin and I use water magic and others related to it", she introduced herself.

"Kidou-kun, are you going to introduce me to him yet?" asked a girl with dirty blond hair with blue highlights, her hair reaches to her back. She even has chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay, Midorikawa, this is Soma Miku, she uses light magic", said Kidou.

"Hi, there", I smiled.

"I'm Nagumo Kyukku, Burn's sister I control fire like my brother, and I use telepathy too", said a girl with the same hair as Burn, tulip-style. Her eyes were golden and she kind of seemed like Burn.

"H-hi, nice to meet you", I said. _They have a really big group._ I looked to see Mitsuko wasn't at her table with Fidio.

"Hey, where's Mitsuko?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, Kobayashi-chan? She was called to the principal's office", answered Kyukku.

"You call her with –chan?" I asked.

"Yeah, all the girls do, it's easier since she doesn't usually socialize with most of us", explained Mimi.

'**Midorikawa Ryuuji, please report to the principal's office'**, I heard from the intercom, I immediately left afterwards.

When I entered, I saw Mitsuko with the principal. "So, why am I here?" I asked.

"Well, it seems my spell is wearing of faster because you are around so many superhumans and magicians at the same time", explained Mitsuko, "I need to renew the spell now."

"That's why you are here. This is the most private place in school", said the principal.

"Could you kneel down in that magic square?" asked Mitsuko.

"Sure*kneels down in magic square* now what?" I questioned.

"I cast the spell. Transferra Oracion Identifica Electrium Subsistat Rast", she chanted, then a light surrounded me and it felt warm and calming.

"Is that all there is to it?" I wondered.

"Yeah", she answered then fell down to the floor unconscious.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked.

"Don't worry, she's fine", said the principal, "she's just tired from casting the spell to a third level. She needs a few hours of rest; I've had the nurse prepared already for this. Give this note to your teacher *hands note to Ryuuji*."

"Hai", I said then left.

-Time Skip: Next day-

"Ohayo, Ryuuji-kun", greeted Mitsuko.

"Ohayo, you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yes, sorry for worrying you", she apologized.

"Mitsuko-chan, no need to apologize to him", said Fidio glaring at me, "Let's go."

"Okay, I-I'll see you in class", she said then left with Fidio. _What's with him? He's always around Mitsuko for some reason._

"Morning!" said Takuya.

"Oh, morning", I greeted back.

"Ohayo, Midorikawa-kun", smiled Yori who was standing in between Atsuya and Kazemaru.

"*sweat drop* Why are Kazemaru and Atsuya….." I started then trailed off.

"They don't really like each other", explained Yori.

"Oh, I see", I said.

"Hey, will you two quit arguing?" I heard Gazelle say.

"No, Mimi needs to back off", said Kyukku.

"No, you should, Kyukku", said Mimi.

"*red vein pops out*I insist that you back off or else", glared Kyukku.

"*red vein pops out* you should, Kyukku. You have your brother anyways", said Mimi trying to shoo Kyukku away.

"How long have they been at this?" I asked Burn.

"All morning", answered Burn.

"*sweat drop* that's pretty extreme", I said.

"Yeah, it's annoying that they're fawning over Gazelle. What does Kyukku see in him? It pisses me off", complained Burn.

"What was that, dead beat?" asked Gazelle and was about to start a fight.

"Hey, we should get to class", I said trying to avoid anymore conflict.

"Yeah", they all said still glaring at one another.

-In the classroom-

"Hey, Midorikawa", said the Fubuki twins and Hiroto.

"Morning", I greeted.

"We saw Kobayashi with Fidio and I think Fidio confessed to her", said Shirou.

"Eh? Seriously?" I yelled shocked.

"Yeah, look at her. She's totally spaced", said Atsuya pointing at Mitsuko who was just staring into space. _I can't believe that Fidio did that in such a short period of time._

"*nudges Ryuuji* Dude, go talk to her", said Hiroto.

"Why me?" I questioned.

"Because you like her, right? Like how Atsuya likes Yori and Shirou likes Hikaru", said Hiroto.

"Sh-shut up! That's personal!" shouted the Fubuki twins.

"This is a stupid conversation. I'm going to my seat", I said bluntly.

-Study Period-

"Midorikawa, come over here", said Kazemaru.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I'd like you to meet Koyo-chan, I mean Minami Koyouri", said Kazemaru.

"Yoroshiku, Midorikawa-kun, I use Telepathy and Manifestation magic. Please call me Koyouri or Minami, either is fine", said the girl with long straight lavender hair and light purple eyes that is slightly covered by her hair.

"Nice to meet you", I smiled.

"You are really conflicted right now, between Kobayashi and Fidio's sudden confession to her", said Koyouri after Kazemaru left for a while.

"Ho-how did you know?" I asked surprised.

"Hello? I use telepathy. I can read your thoughts, duh", she said.

"Oh, right", I said feeling so stupid.

"You should tell her", said Koyouri then left to talk with Kazemaru.

-Ability club-

"Mitsuko, Mitsuko. Hey, earth to Mitsuko!" I practically yelled.

"Huh? Oh! Gomenasai, Ryuuji-kun", she apologized.

"It's alright, I just wanted to ask you something", I said.

"So, what's your question?" she smiled, but I could see a little conflict in her eyes.

"I wanted to ask if there's a spell to help find one's power faster?" I asked.

"I don't think there is…." she said and I turned sad, "….but, I think I have a special charm to access one's power at a fast rate." I lit up with happiness to hear that. That means less trouble for Mitsuko to always cast spells on me.

"Does it give that superhuman aura?" I asked.

"Yes, it should. Would you like me to bring it tomorrow?" she said.

"Yeah, please do. Thanks a lot", I said.

"But, the charm can only last about 4 weeks at most", she explained. _That means after 4 weeks, its back to Mitsuko casting spells on me and exhausting her power._

"That's okay, it's fine with me", I said. _At least she'll have a break for 4 weeks._

-Time Skip: Next day-

"Midorikawa-kun, ohayo", said Fuyuka.

"Ohayo, Fuyuka", I greeted.

"Kogure! Get back here, so I can kill you!" shouted an angry voice. When I turned around I saw Kogure being chased by a boy with amber eyes and sort blond wavy hair with brown edges.

"Shinji-kun, what are you doing?" asked Fuyuka.

"Ah, Fuyuka-chan! Nothing!" he said.

"Okay, this is Midorikawa Ryuuji", said Fuyuka.

"Hi there, I'm Takamura Shinji. Yoroshiku, I control lightning and I can stop time when I please", he said.

"That's why he's never late to class, he stops time for himself. Ushishishi", laughed Kogure.

"Do you want to be fried?" threatened Shinji.

"*gulp* N-no, sorry", apologized Kogure. _What an attitude change, he got calmer when Fuyuka talked to him._

"Shinji-kun, I told you not to run off without me", scolded a girl who was a lot like Shinji but with longer hair tied in a white ribbon.

"Sorry, Hinari", apologized Shinji, "Oh, Midorikawa, meet my cousin, Takamura Hinari. She uses the same magic as me but can enter people's dreams instead of stopping time."

"Ryuuji-kun", said a soft voice.

"Oh, Mitsuko, *looks around* where's Aldena?" I asked.

"He has special training today, here *places charm in Ryuuji's hand* be very careful when you use it", she warned.

"I will, thanks", I told her.

"See you in class", she said then left for the classroom.

-End of Chapter 2-

Mitsuko: Finished at last!

Fudou: that's because you accepted too many OCs.

Mitsuko: I didn't want to be too mean.

Gouenji: Well you're being too nice.

Mitsuko: Sorry…. Anyways wait for the next chapter please! Thanks for your OCs too!


	3. Chapter 3

Mitsuko: Hi, everyone!

Aki: I can't believe you introduced all those submitted OCs in one chapter.

Mitsuko: Ehehe, I didn't want to be mean.

Haruna: Anyways, who's doing the disclaimer?

Touko: Me. Mitsuko doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the OCs except her own.

-Chapter 3-

Mitsuko's P.O.V.

-Study Period-

I gave Ryuuji-kun the charm this morning and it lasts 4 weeks that means I don't really have a reason to talk to him. I don't even know why it bothers me so much either. It was distracting me from memorizing my spell book too.

"Hey, Kobayashi", I heard someone call.

"Oh, Minami-san, is the-there s-something you need?" I asked. I was really nervous because she never usually talks to me.

"I forgot my Magic class notebook at home. Could I borrow yours? We have different times for Magic class anyways", asked Minami-san.

"S-sure, no p-problem", I stammered as I handed her my notebook.

"Thanks, lucky we have the same teacher", she smiled.

"Y-yeah, lucky", I agreed with her.

"Koyo-chan, you done?" asked Kazemaru-san.

"Yeah, all done, bye; Mitsuko. It's alright to call you that right?" she asked me.

"Y-yeah, I-it's okay", I said stammering and then she left. _That was really nerve wracking, but I guess its fine that I actually talked to another person. _I continued to read my spell book so I could know more spells.

"*looks at Ryuuji laughing with his other friends* _Ryuuji-kun is so lucky that he's really out going and calm. I'm a little envious", _I thought to myself. Then, I noticed Ryuuji was staring at me so I immediately looked away blushing a bit and trying to hide my facial expression behind my book.

Ryuuji's P.O.V.

I saw Mitsuko talking with Koyouri about something and when she left Mitsuko looked at me, and then looked away a few seconds after.

"_What's with her?" _I thought to myself.

"Hey, what's wrong, Midorikawa?" asked Hiroto.

"Nothing, just that Mitsuko's acting weird", I said.

"How weird is she acting?" asked Rika.

"It seems kind of like she's trying to avoid looking me in the eye", I told her. Everyone seemed to look at each other then look back at me.

"That must mean she's starting to like you", said Yukera bluntly.

"WH-what? That isn't possible! She has Fidio", I told them.

"Didn't you know? Kobayashi didn't give him a proper reply yet. She said that they should stay friends for a while", explained Kouri.

"Everyone knows, dude. Didn't she tell you? You're both in the same ability club", said Takuya flickering with his old-fashioned silver Zippo lighter continuously.

"WILL YOU QUIT PLAYING WITH THAT ZIPPO LIGHTER? IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES!" yelled Atsuya.

"Atsuya-kun, calm down", said Yori.

"Hmph, fine, only because Yori said so", said Atsuya.

"Kyukku, help a brother out and let me copy your homework", begged Burn.

"No way, your fault for forgetting to do it… besides *mumble* I forgot to do it too*mumble*", said Kyukku.

"Ha! You forgot too!" laughed Burn.

"*hits Burn's head* you should know better than to tease your own sister", said Gazelle.

"Fusuke-kun does that mean you like Kyukku more than me?" asked Mimi.

"N-no, it's just that Burn was getting on my nerves", said Gazelle. _This group is kind of crazy and weird._

"Reize, time to wake up from fantasy land", said Burn.

"Who's Reize?" I asked.

"You, that is what I'll call you, I call Hiroto, Gran and Fusuke, Gazelle. Well, everybody calls him that", said Burn.

"_What a weird naming sense he has", _I thought.

"Gouenji-kun, are you going to have your powers test today?" asked Kazami.

"Yeah, you want to watch?" suggested Gouenji.

"Yep", smiled Kazami.

"What's the powers test?" I asked.

"It's like a physical education test but you have to use your powers. How well you do on this test reflect on at least half of your grade", explained Kidou.

"Okay, so it's divided between ability clubs?" I questioned.

"Yup, today is for fire wielders and water users. Tomorrow is for ice users and duple-gangers, then psychics and electric types and so on", said Sakuma.

"People with two abilities will take two tests", laughed Burn.

"I bet Burn will mess up again", said Gazelle smugly.

"What was tha-? Hey! What's with the heavy weights on my feet?" yelled Burn.

"*laughs hysterically* nice one, Hime", said Max.

"Thanks, Max", said Hime also laughing hard.

"You two again?" said Burn as he melted the weights with his flame, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Gyaaa! Time to run!" shouted Hime.

"Right behind you!" shouted Max as he and Hime both ran away.

"*sweat drop*Does that happen a lot?" I asked Hiroto.

"Yeah….." answered Hiroto. After Hiroto, Gazelle, and Kyukku calmed Burn down my gaze went back to Mitsuko, but she was called by one of Fidio's friends. I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, but it was something about Fidio in a fight or something. Then, she left willingly with Fidio's friend.

"Hey, who was that?" I asked.

"That was….um…. wait! I can do this", said Takuya.

"Hidetoshi Nakata, he's Fidio's close friend", answered Natsumi.

"Why was he talking with Mitsuko?" I questioned.

"Probably because Fidio's about to get into a fight", said Miku.

"Miku, where'd you come from? Are you here to mess with me and Kidou again?" questioned Hinari.

"I just came from the library and who said Kidou was yours?" shot Miku.

"Well, I think he's happier with me than you", snarled Hinari.

"He-hey, anyone who wants to hear my opinion?" asked Kidou.

"I will, Kidou-kun. As soon as Hinari knows her place", snarled Miku.

"I know my place is with Kidou-kun, but I think you're lost Hinari", shot back Hinari.

"Hey, Miku, you said something about Aldena in a fight. Can you tell me what happened?" I asked trying to break the scary atmosphere.

"Oh, Fidio is fighting with someone in the courtyard", said Miku.

"EH?" shouted everyone but Miku.

"Hidetoshi probably wanted Kobayashi to stop Fidio. She's the only one Fidio will listen to if he's really mad", explained Miku. I quickly ran out of the classroom and to the courtyard.

Normal P.O.V.

"He does realize that Kobayashi can handle herself if there's danger, right?" said Shinji.

"I don't think he does", said Hinari.

"Should we go and tell him?" asked Kouri.

"Nah, he'll figure it out when he gets there", said Gazelle.

"Want to go watch the fight?" suggested Ichinose.

"Yeah, sure", agreed everyone and they all left to watch the fight.

-In the courtyard-

"You ready, Aldena?" asked the challenger, "I'll make you pay for what you did to me last month."

"I don't care about what you're saying. Can we get this over with?" said Fidio with an ignorant tone.

"Why you smug little a**h***…come here and let me kill you!" threatened the challenger and he shot air bullets and one made contact with Fidio's arm, even though he dodged it.

"Ha! Gotcha! Not so tough now, are you?" laughed the challenger.

"Why I ought to….." warned Fidio and one of his hands turned into a sword and the other a shield. It glowed immensely; those weapons seemed to have a strong magical power that was frightening to even look at it.

"Fidio-kun, you can't use that spell! Not here and not now!" yelled Mitsuko pleadingly while trying to restrain Fidio. Fidio just kept on struggling, he couldn't contain his anger.

"_I can't just sit here! I have to help stop them or Mitsuko will be the one to get hurt!" _thought Ryuuji.

"*breaks free of Mitsuko's grip* get ready to die!" yelled Fidio.

"Bring it!" shouted the challenger.

"Hey! Both of you stop this!" yelled Ryuuji.

"Get out of the way, Midorikawa!" yelled Fidio.

"No, not until you follow what Mitsuko said!" answered Ryuuji.

"Ryuuji-kun, look out!" shouted Mitsuko.

"Move it!" yelled the challenger and he launched an attack while Ryuuji was still in between Fidio and him.

"Illumis Bitto Adius Psuedo", chanted Mitsuko, and then when Ryuuji was hit, the attack disappeared a few milliseconds before the attack ended.

"Wh-what happened?" said Kazami.

"Kobayashi's cancellation spell, with it she can cancel out any spell", explained Gouenji.

"That's incredible and intimidating", stated Minami.

"Yeah", agreed everyone else.

"Ggrr! I can't summon my magic anymore! You two are spared for now!" yelled the challenger then fled.

"*sweat drop* He-he ran away….. What a coward", said everyone.

"Are you both alright?" asked Mitsuko.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's only a scratch", said Fidio.

"I'm okay, I guess", said Ryuuji.

"Ryuuji-kun, I think you should go to the infirmary. You're bleeding more than Fidio-kun", said Mitsuko.

"Yeah, I guess I should….um, where's the infirmary?" asked Ryuuji.

"I'll take you there", said Mitsuko.

"Okay", said Ryuuji.

Ryuuji's P.O.V.

-In the Infirmary-

"Ouch!" I yelled.

"It wouldn't hurt as much if you keep still", said Mitsuko calmly, "There all done with the medicine."

"You're really calm when aiding yelling patients", I said.

"I bandage Fidio-kun a lot", she said.

"Why's he always around you anyways?" I asked.

"Fidio-kun's feels obliged to. It's like his job. His magic is called the knight, and my magic is called the void, according to history, those with knight magic are obliged to protect the void magicians. Though that was a long time ago, so it's no longer being implemented. But, even though, I believe that Fidio-kun is just following to what comes naturally, it is in his blood after all", explained Mitsuko while smiling weakly.

"That's…." I tried to say something but the words couldn't come out.

"*finished bandaging* I'm all done bandaging, we should get back to class", said Mitsuko.

"Yeah", I said. _So that's why Mitsuko's always with Aldena and why he's so protective…._

-In the classroom-

"Hey, you okay Midorikawa?" asked Yori.

"I'm fine", I told her.

"Geez, you had us all worried", said Atsuya.

"Sorry", I apologized.

"It's alright", said Hinari. Then everyone started crowding around me and saying stuff, but my attention was focused on Mitsuko and Aldena talking about something. The charm Mitsuko gave me glowed a bit and I could sense everything, how people are feeling, how far others were, the strength/limits of their power and I could hear their conversations too. _Is this my power? Why is it reacting now?_

-End-

Aki: that story was pretty long.

Haruna: Where's Mitsuko?

Mitsuko: I'm back with cookies!

IE cast and guest stars (the OCs): Cookies?

Mitsuko: Yup! Come and try some.

Endou: Everyone, hope you all enjoyed this story!

Kazemaru: Endou! Hurry up, the cookies are going fast!

Endou: Hey! Leave some for me!


	4. Chapter 4

Mitsuko: Hi, everyone!

Kabeyama: I wish there were more cookies!

Mitsuko: I'm going to make more.

IE cast: Hooray! Ask and we shall receive!

Mitsuko: Okay, by the way, we have a new OC!

Hiroto: another one?

Mitsuko: Yup! Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Haruna: Me! Mitsuko doesn't own Inazuma Eleven!

-Chapter 4-

Ryuuji's POV

'_How come I can sense all this? Is it my powers at work?_' I thought to myself, '_But this is a good chance to hear what Mitsuko and Aldena are talking about…'_

"_**Mitsuko-chan, do you have a meeting after school?" asked Aldena.**_

"_**Yeah, you can go home ahead later on", said Mitsuko.**_

"_**Nah, I'll wait for you. I have detention because of the fight a while ago", said Aldena.**_

"_**This is why I said not to fight so much. It's dangerous and you always get in trouble", scolded Mitsuko.**_

"_**Sorry, am I still allowed to come over for dinner later?" asked Aldena.**_

"_**Yeah, and if I leave you to eat alone in your dorm room you'll end up not eating at all", said Mitsuko.**_

"_**Well, I'll see you after school", said Aldena then he left.**_

'_They eat together even after school? And what meeting? I didn't hear a thing about a meeting of any kind', _I thought to myself.

"Hey, Reize….. Reize! Reize! Get out of fantasy land and back down to earth!" yelled Burn.

"Geez, you didn't have to break my eardrums, Burn", I complained.

"You weren't listening to what we were saying", said Burn.

"What were we talking about?" I asked.

"The annual school festival", answered Minami.

"A school festival? We actually have one?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we're deciding what we're going to do after the ability tests", said Hinari.

"You want to watch the water and fire ability test?" asked Kyukku.

"Okay", I said.

-Fire & Water Ability Test-

"Okay, let's start. First, Nagumo Haruya and Fujisaki Mimiru", said Hibiki-sensei, "Nagumo, set that entire building on fire."

"Here goes…. Pyrus Practe!" yelled Burn. Then he set at least set half of the building on fire.

"*sigh* good enough. Fujisaki put out the fire and make sure there isn't a singles flame left", instructed Hibiki-sensei.

"Hai! Aqua Evacatio!" chanted Mimi and the fire was gone completely.

"Excellent work, next is Gouenji Shuuya and Kazami Miyu", said Hibiki-sensei.

"Rast Fulguratione", chanted Gouenji calmly. He was able to set the whole thing on fire.

"Okay, Kazami your turn", said Hibiki-sensei.

"Veniant Salamandris", said Kazami and all the flames dispersed.

-After the tests-

"Hiroto-kun! Tachimukai-kun!" called out a girl with sky blue eyes and brown hair that also had curls and was shoulder length; she even had a pink ribbon in her hair.

"Hikari-chan?" exclaimed both Hiroto and Tachimukai.

"Yup, are you Midorikawa Ryuuji?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, how'd you know?" I asked.

"You caused quite a scene in the courtyard this morning", she giggled, "Anyways, I'm Vera Hikari. I have teleportation ability, I can fly, transform, and I have psychic abilities."

'_That's a lot of abilities….'_ I thought to myself.

"Hikari-chan is a mixture of powers because she decided to learn a lot and it might help others", explained Tachimukai.

"She's pretty good friends with Kobayashi, too", said Hiroto.

"Mitsuko-chan and I are really good friends", smiled Hikari.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking your flying test?" asked Haruna.

"I was allowed to skip because I did well in my transformation tests", said Hikari.

"Lucky you", envied Hiroto.

"I can help you in the transformation make-up test", suggested Hikari.

"Can you help me too?" asked Tachimukai, then the 3 started having their own conversation.

"Ryuuji-kun", whispered a small voice.

"Mitsuko?" I said a loud and turned to see if she was behind me.

"Huh? Kobayashi isn't even here", said Atsuya.

"Heh heh… probably my imagination", I said sheepishly.

"Ryuuji-kun, I'm using a magic that allows me to communicate telepathically", whispered Mitsuko, "Go to our ability classroom, please."

-In the ability class-

"So, why'd you want me to come here?" I asked.

"About that charm I gave you…."said Mitsuko.

"What about it?" I questioned.

"It's a charm that releases the hidden power to the maximum capacity. It causes a huge strain on the human body so it turns out it will only last a few day", said Mitsuko.

"Eh? A few da-mmph!" I yelled but Mitsuko covered my mouth.

"N-not so loud, people might figure out that you're a human using a charm", she said.

"S-sorry", I said.

"Anyways, if you don't use the charm so much, the usage will be extended and there'll be less strain on your body", she said.

"Okay, so what exactly is my power?" I asked.

"Did the charm activate before?" she asked.

"Yeah, I could sense a lot of things, like auras and I could hear everything people were saying. I could also sense how far people were", I told her.

"Wait *takes out huge magic book from the shelf* Hhhhmmmm…" she said staring into the pages of the book.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

"Found it!" she exclaimed happily, "It seems that your power is an ancient magic that changes the property of charms to what you want to do."

"So, I can change the properties of magic charms?" I questioned.

"Yes, it's called, um… *looks at book again* Oh, here! It's called Emotional Psych magic", said Mitsuko.

"So it's a type of psychic power?" I asked.

"Yes, so that means you'll transfer to the psychic ability club", she smiled weakly.

"So, we won't talk very often then", I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something?" asked Mitsuko.

"N-no, nothing at all, _her senses are sharp_", I said frantically.

"Well, after the charm's effect is gone, you'll have your magic activated by your own free will", she said.

'_So we really won't have a reason to speak to each other', _I thought to myself.

"The principal will take care of the ability club transfer", said Mitsuko and then she left to the principal's office.

After she left I banged my head on the wall. "Stupid! I shouldn't have asked for the charm! If I didn't we would still have a reason to talk to each other!" I yelled at myself. I bet people outside heard me but I didn't care.

-Outside-

"That's Reize shouting, right?" asked Kyukku.

"Yeah, I wonder what's wrong with him", answered Burn.

"Should we talk to him?" asked Hikaru.

"No, I think we should leave him be first", said Shirou.

"So, when can we?" asked Yori

"When he wants to tell us", replied Atsuya.

"Let's just comfort him tomorrow if he needs it", said Kazemaru.

"Okay", said Minami.

Normal POV

-Time Skip: 2 days later -

"Reize….Reize, hey Reize. Snap out of it!" whispered Burn trying to wake up Ryuuji who was lacking sleep.

"Midorikawa Ryuuji!" yelled the teacher.

"*face palms* too late", said Atsuya.

"S-sensei, he's just tired from his sudden transfer of ability clubs and he had a lot to catch up on", said Shirou.

"Hhhhmmmm, that's understandable, but next time he won't get off the hook so easily", said the teacher.

'_Phew, thank goodness he bought that excuse. I thought my soul was going to jump right out from the anxiety'_, thought Shirou.

-Lunch-

"Geez, you had us scared half to death", scolded Atsuya.

"S-sorry, I was really tired", apologized Ryuuji.

"Why are you so sleepy anyways?" asked Natsumi (A/n: she hasn't appeared in a while ^_^')

"I-uh, um…. *sees Mitsuko with Fidio*", stammered Ryuuji.

"*Follows his gaze* oh, I see. You're sad because you haven't talked to Mitsuko in 2 days, right?" asked Hikari.

"*blush* n-no!" argued Ryuuji.

"In denial", said Shime.

"Definitely", agreed Max.

"I have to agree with them", said Koyouri.

"By the way, you were yelling something about having no more reason to talk to a certain someone", said Kyukku smirking.

"Sh-shut up!" yelled Ryuuji.

"Yeah, I remember calling yourself stupid", teased Burn.

"*giggle* they are so childish", stated Mimi.

"Who're you calling childish, Mimi?" yelled both Burn and Kyukku.

"Hey, let's not start a fight", said Gazelle.

"Okay, Fusuke-kun", said Kyukku and Mimi.

"Tch, stupid ice-brain", muttered Burn under his breath.

"Did you say something?" asked Gazelle, Kyukku and Mimi.

"Nothing!" said Burn.

"*sees Kouri and Yukera listening to music* what are those to doing?" asked Ryuuji pointing at Kouri and Yukera.

"Getting psyched for their test", answered Kidou.

"By listening to music?" questioned Ryuuji.

"Yeah, they are sound magicians", said Hinari.

"Oh, that's right", said Ryuuji.

"Anyways, our test is today too", said Haruna.

"You'd better do your best, the psychic tests are pretty hard", said Yori.

"Yeah, Yori-chan almost failed last year", said Kyukku.

"You barely passed too, Kyukku!" yelled Yori.

"Not so loud!" shouted Kyukku.

"I-I'll just do my best", said Ryuuji.

-Psychic Ability Test-

"Good luck, Yori!" cheered Atsuya.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Kyukku.

"Right, good luck, too", said Atsuya.

'_What cold cheering'_, thought everyone except Atsuya.

"Atsuya-kun, cheer on the others at least", said Yori.

"Fine", said Atsuya.

"Otonashi, you're up", said Hitomiko-sensei, "Lift that huge troll, I mean our security guard, with your psychic powers. (A/n: he looks like a troll)"

"Hai, sensei. Res Bitto Lanciferis Jovis", chanted Haruna. She was at least able to lift the tro- I mean guard 3 feet from the ground.

"Okay, good. Next is…."said Hitomiko-sensei.

"That was great. You did well", said Hikari.

"Nagumo, your turn", said Hitomiko-sensei.

"Huh? Why me?" said Burn a loud.

"Not you. Your sister", said Hitomiko-sensei.

"Oh… sorry…."said Burn. Everyone just laughed at his mistake.

"*sigh* such an embarrassing brother", muttered Kyukku.

"Start now", said Hitomiko-sensei.

"Okay, Septendecim Ignis Veniant", chanted Kyukku. She was able to lift the troll, I mean guard, the 3 feet and 5 inches above the ground.

"Man, that guy was heavy", complained Kyukku.

"Well, you did your be-*hears explosion* what was that?" asked Ryuuji.

"Kyaaa!" screamed a girl, it was Hikari.

"Help, someone! There was a spill of the eternal fire potion in the special ability classroom!" screamed Kazami.

"The eternal fire potion?" yelled Hitomiko-sensei.

"Yes, Kobayashi's still inside. Kazami and I to go in to, but we can't enter. The flames are too intense", said Mimi.

"Yori, call the nurses and healing magicians. Also inform the principal quickly", instructed Hitomiko-sensei.

"Hai, sensei!" said Yori then ran really fast.

"Mimi, Kazami, Gazelle, Nanami come with me. We have to try and reduce the flames", said Hitomiko-sensei, "Fubuki twins, call Fidio Aldena. We may need him."

"Hai!" said the two and ran to find Fidio.

'_What the heck is going on?' _thought Ryuuji.

-To be continued-

Domon: A cliff-hanger?

Ichinose: Yeah *munches n cookie*

Domon: Where'd you get the cookie?

Ichinose: Cookie jar

Domon: oh, okay.

Fudou: You're making this boring.

Endou: Hey, let's not start a fight, um, hope everyone enjoyed! Please wait for the next one!


	5. Chapter 5

Aki: Hi, I'm here to start the chapter in Mitsuko's place.

Haruna: Where is she?

Aki: Remember the last chapter? She's in a fire trying to survive.

Haruna: Oh yeah. I have a memo saying that Mimi-san will fall in love with Burn-san.

Burn: Ha! In your face Gazelle!

Gazelle: Mimi wanted to switch because Kyukku liked me too.

Burn: *shock* I'm a second resort?

Gazelle: I guess you could say that.

Burn: *Goes to EMO corner*

Aki and Haruna: Mimi-san isn't that cruel, Gazelle!

Ichinose: *Sweat drop* Mitsuko doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Hey, please don't start fighting, especially you, Aki-chan.

-Chapter 5-

Normal POV

"Hitomiko-sensei, I heard about the fire. I'll help! I can try and control it!" insisted Takuya.

"All right, you will help clear the path for us", said Hitomiko-sensei.

"What about us?"asked the other fire magicians.

"You can help too", said Hitomiko-sensei.

-On the floor of the fire-

"Strange…. The fire hasn't spread outside of the special ability room", pointed out Mimi.

"That doesn't matter know. Let's just put out the fire quickly", said Burn.

"Straight forward and rash as always…._but an interesting and charming trait", _sighed Mimi.

"Illimus Spuerto Aquatica!" chanted Kazami. Some of the flames disappeared but reappeared shortly after.

"The spell isn't working?" said Minami.

"You need a higher leveled spell. Let me try! Aquarius Mentallica Valcyriis Neptune!" chanted Mimi. The flames were subsided because of the immense power of the spell.

"Great work, Mimi", praised Burn.

"It was nothing", said Mimi in her usual peppy tone, "Now let's get rid of the other flames!"

"This is my turn! Shukuchi Kokuxhundo Rapide!" chanted Takuya and the rest of the flames subsided temporarily.

"Awesome work, Takuya", said Minami.

"I'll keep the path open. Hurry and save Kobayashi", said Takuya.

"Don't even think that you can save Mitsuko without me", said a voice from behind.

"Fidio, glad you made it", said Hitomiko-sensei.

"No way am I going to abandon Mitsuko at a time like this", said Fidio.

"Everyone, let's hurry up!" yelled Hitomiko-sensei.

-In the fire-

"It's really hot", exclaimed Mimi.

"It's not that hot", said Burn.

"That's because your immune to heat", said Mimi.

"We have a water barrier that can't be evaporated", said Burn.

"Hey, can you to stop flirting for a moment so we can find Mitsuko", said both Fidio and Ryuuji. (A/n: the special ability room is actually quite big)

"At least we're on the same page, but I still don't like you", said Fidio.

"The feeling is mutual", said Ryuuji.

"Lunerisa Inferno de Lix Ignis…. Lunerisa Inferno de Lix Ignis…."chanted a soft and weary voice.

"Mitsuko!" yelled Fidio.

"What's she doing?" asked Kazami.

"She's using a spell to contain the fire in this room and also keeping a barrier around herself", said Fidio.

"That's quite a powerful spell, but f we want this fire gone we have to get rid of the eternal flame potion", said Hitomiko-sensei.

"How do we get rid of it?" asked Ryuuji.

"We need a water combination spell and the support of psychic powers", said Hitomiko-sensei.

"Why didn't we do it outside?" asked Ryuuji.

"Because it's easier and faster to do it near the source", answered Hitomiko-sensei, "Fidio, give Kobayashi some protection from the fire. I don't think she can hold on much longer."

"Okay", said Fidio and he went inside the barrier created by Mitsuko and turned his hand into a fire-resistant shield.

"Midorikawa, we need you to use your power to increase the spell's power", said Hitomiko-sensei.

"Got it", said Ryuuji. He pulled out two of his charms, the charm Mitsuko gave him and a power transfer charm, and started the incantation, "Rastel Fulguratione Electrum Jivotis!"

"Senta Aqueous Hastel Res Kiruotai Ratem!" chanted the water magicians. Slowly, the fire was extinguished and disappeared, leaving only ash on the ground.

"*phew* it's finally over…."said Mimi, then she fainted.

"*catches Mimi* geez, collapsing now?" said Burn. Afterwards, Kazami also collapsed.

"Mi-chii!" said Gouenji as he caught her before she fell.

"I'm not surprised, Kazami-san and Mimi-san exerted the most energy", said a tired Ryuuji.

"You can sense that now?" questioned Burn.

"I can sense a lot now", answered Ryuuji.

"I'm going to the infirmary", said Fidio while carrying an unconscious Mitsuko bridal style, "She's completely worn out and needs rest."

"We'll come too", announced Burn and Gouenji.

"Do what you want", answered Fidio coldly. The three left for the infirmary.

-Outside the special ability room-

"Hey! You guys okay?" asked Takuya.

"Yeah, just that a few collapsed from exhaustion and the rest of us are covered in ash", said Hitomiko-sensei.

"That's good to hear!" said Takuya.

"The principal arrived here a little while ago, and then left when the fire disappeared", said Minami.

"Well, if no one is seriously injured then we have nothing to worry about", said Kyukku.

"By the way, where are the Fubuki twins?" asked Gazelle.

"They're in the infirmary with Hikaru and Yori, the twins got tired looking for Fidio around the entire school", said Shime.

"Atsuya's with my sister?" yelled Kazemaru.

"Yeah, I just said so", said Shime.

"No way am I letting those two stay alone together!" yelled Kazemaru then ran towards the infirmary.

"Um, he does realize Hikaru, Shirou, Koyouri and a nurse is there so technically they aren't alone", said Tachimukai.

"He'll calm down when Koyouri will tell him to, so we have nothing to worry about", said Hikari.

"Oh, that's fine then", said Tachimukai.

-After School-

"Mimi, I don't think you should be walking by yourself", said Burn.

"If you're so worried then walk me to my dorm room", suggested Mimi.

"Fine", said Burn.

"They're an, um, unique combination", said Aki.

"I guess you could put it that way", said Ichinose.

"Are you feeling better? You took a lot of injuries from the fire", asked Fidio.

"I'm fine, really. The nurse was able to take care of all my injuries, you don't have to worry about me", reassured Mitsuko.

"When you say that, I get even more worried", sighed Fidio.

"What about you, Fidio-kun? You were in the fire too", asked Mitsuko worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm made to be tough_", _assured Fidio.

"Why don't we stop by the **Spell Taster Ice Cream**?" asked Mitsuko.

"What's that?" cut in Ryuuji.

"Oh, that's right; Ryuuji-kun hasn't been there yet. Why don't you come with us?" suggested Mitsuko.

"I'd rather not have him come", muttered Fidio.

"I'd really like that", smiled Ryuuji.

"Hey, can we come too?" asked Shime.

"Do we have to?" whined Max.

"Yes, you never go there", said Shime.

"I don't see any problem with it", said Mitsuko.

"Thanks, Mitsuko-chan. Is it okay to call you that?" asked Shime.

"S-sure, I don't mind", said Mitsuko.

"Isn't that being a bit assertive?" wondered Ryuuji.

"Sorry, she tends to act like that", said Max.

"But that's why you like her?" suggested Fidio.

"What? No, don't be silly", denied Max, but he was blushing completely.

"Hey, what are you 3 talking about?" asked Shime.

"Sh-Shime-san, I think we should leave them be", said Mitsuko.

"Fine and call me Hime, okay?" said Shime.

"All right", said Mitsuko.

-In the Ice Cream place-

"Wow, this place is impressive", said an amazed Ryuuji.

"Ice cream here is good too. It's really popular for couples or groups of friends", said Shime.

"Yeah, I can see Kidou, Hinari and Miku", said Max.

"Kidou-kun, say 'ah' *gets some ice cream and tries to feed it to Kidou*", said Miku.

"Hey, no fair Miku!" yelled Hinari.

"All's fair in love and magic wars", shot Miku.

"Let's not start a fight now. We're just eating ice cream", said Kidou.

"Um, should we help?" asked Mitsuko.

"Nah, let's just shove ice cream down their backs later, right Max?" asked Shime.

"Okay, seems fun", said Max with a smirk on his face.

"I think we shouldn't get involved in those two's prank", said Fidio.

"Yeah", said Ryuuji and Mitsuko.

Fidio's POV

Eating ice cream with Mitsuko is fun, but 2s plenty and 5 is a huge crowd for me. Mitsuko was the one who agreed to this, so I can't argue with her decision and I don't feel like it.

"This is really good", said Midorikawa.

"Isn't it? That's why it's so popular", said Shime.

"Hey, you guys are here too?" exclaimed a cheerful voice.

"Of course, the fire would make people want to eat something cold, Endou", said Max.

"I guess that is true", said Endou.

"Ah, Kobayashi is here too", said Handa.

"H-hi", said Mitsuko shyly. This is definitely more than I can handle, there are too many people and it's annoying me.

"Mitsuko-chan, let's go home", I said.

"Okay, bye everyone", said Mitsuko.

-Walking back-

"Fidio-kun that was kind of rude", said Mitsuko.

"I don't like big crowds", I said.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to make friends", said Mitsuko.

"Whatever", I said.

"Why don't we apologize tomorrow?" asked Mitsuko.

"Why should we? They joined us without our consent", I said.

"They, never mind. You wouldn't listen to it", mumbled Mitsuko.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing", said Mitsuko.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Um…. Beef stew and curry", said Mitsuko.

"Sounds good, let's go", I said.

-End of Chapter 5-

Aki: Glad the fire is over.

Mitsuko: Yeah, it was really hot

Gouenji: I resent that

Mitsuko: Oh yeah, Gouenji-san is a fire magician

Shirou: Finding Fidio was hard

Atsuya: We had to use a lot of double gangers

Mitsuko: Well, Fidio is good at keeping himself hidden. Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed! Please wait for the next chapter *bows*


	6. Chapter 6

Mitsuko: Hi, everyone!

Kidou: Is this story going to be very long?

Mitsuko: It depends on my creativity, besides do you all want to begin the truth or dare show?

IE cast: No!

Mitsuko: Okay, who's doing the disclaimer?

Domon: Me!

Burn: I want to do it!

Domon: Me!

Burn: Me!

Mitsuko: Um, why don't you both do it?

Burn and Domon: Fine, Mitsuko doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.

-Chapter 6-

Normal POV

"Hi!" yelled Endou.

"Hey, have you seen Reize?" asked Kyukku.

"Why are you looking for him?" asked Endou.

"We're continuing the psychic tests today, so I'm looking for him", said Kyukku.

"If that's the case, I saw him with Kobayashi heading towards the library", said Endou.

"Thanks!" yelled Kyukku as she ran to the library.

-Library-

"Thank you for helping me", said Mitsuko.

"No problem", said Ryuuji.

"Reize! You've got guts to have me run all around the school looking for ya", said Kyukku angrily.

"S-sorry, why were you looking for me?" asked Ryuuji.

"Because we're continuing our psychic test today, idiot! Let's go!" shouted Kyukku as she dragged Ryuuji to the gym.

"*sweat drop* what a, um, lively group", said Mitsuko.

-After the test-

"That was tiring", said Ryuuji.

"Here, drink this *hands him a drink*", said Hiroto.

"What is it?" asked Ryuuji.

"A special energy drink for magicians", said Hiroto.

"Okay, thanks *drinks it*", said Ryuuji.

"Say, do you like Mitsuko-chan?" asked Hikari.

"*spit take* Where did that question come from?" yelled Ryuuji.

"Well, you seem to like her very much", said Hikari.

"Yeah, and who do you like? Hiroto or Tachimukai?" asked Ryuuji.

"Urk, I-I", stammered Hikari.

"Yes, I'm curious too, Hikari-chan", said Tachimukai.

"Um, I-um-can't decide", said a defeated Hikari.

"Well, if you did decide I'm sure you would choose me", said Hiroto.

"What makes you say that? She might choose me", said Tachimukai.

"Really now?" questioned Hiroto.

"Yes, she'll choose me", said Tachimukai.

"No, she'll choose me", argued Hiroto. This argument will be discontinued because it will take too long.

-Lunch-

"Hey, where are all the girls and why is Aldena here?" asked Gouenji.

"They all wanted to talk with Mitsuko-chan and removed me from their group, so I'll be eating with you guys", answered Fidio.

"Okay….." said Atsuya.

"The girls are getting close and I feel like we're all being left out", said Shirou.

"Yeah", agreed Atsuya.

"You two are just sad because Yori and Hikaru aren't with you, they're eating lunch outside", said Kouri.

"Caught….." said the Fubuki twins.

-At the girls' side-

"Mitsuko, can you do any special magic besides the battle and protection spells?" asked Aki.

"Um, yeah, would you like me to show you?" asked Mitsuko.

"Yes! Please show us!" shouted an excited Haruna.

"Okay. Nau Cida Yul Beog Algees Bel Kala Lagoo Meiyu", chanted Mitsuko, and then many kinds of flowers appeared as if they were falling from the sky.

"Sugoi, Mitsuko. I'm an earth magician and I can't make a proper dandelion appear", said Rika.

"That's because you don't practice often", said Hikaru.

"That's for sure", said Katsura.

"Nanami, you're great at water magic. You don't have to exert as much effort as the rest of us", said Mimi.

"I do too", said Katsura.

"It doesn't seem like it", said Kazami.

"*giggle* you're all so lively today", said Natsumi.

"What was that, ojou-sama? You like Rococo?" asked Shime in a teasing tone.

"N-no! I didn't say such a thing!" denied Natsumi.

-In the cafeteria-

"The girls seems to be talking about something", said Rococo.

"Hey, Reize, can you try to hear what they're saying?" asked Burn.

"Eh? Won't they get mad?" questioned Ryuuji.

"It won't hurt to try", said Yukera.

"Fine….*uses charm*", said Ryuuji.

'**Mitsuko-chan, you're so lucky', said Fuyuka.**

'**Huh? Why?' asked Mitsuko.**

'**You have the attention of 2 guys', said Fuyuka.**

'**2 guys? Only Fidio-kun confessed to me', said Mitsuko calmly.**

'**I guess you haven't realized yet', said Touko.**

'**Realized what?' asked Mitsuko.**

'**Never mind', said Hinari.**

'**Aki, you've got a date with Ichinose, right?' asked Hikaru.**

'**Y-yeah, how'd you know?' asked Aki.**

'**I have my sources', said Hikaru.**

'**When you say that, it kind of worried me', said Kazami.**

"Well? What are they talking about?" asked Gazelle.

"Girl stuff", answered Ryuuji.

"Typical", said Domon.

"By the way, they said Aki and Ichinose have a date together", said Ryuuji.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Domon while nudging Ichinose.

"Because I knew 'this' would happen", replied Ichinose.

-After School-

"*in depression state* I'm in so much trouble…" said Endou.

"What happened to Endou-san?" asked Tachimukai.

"He got caught falling asleep in class", replied Kidou.

"That's so like Endou-san", said Hikari.

"Endou-san, I had the principal let you off with a warning", said Mitsuko.

"*brightens up* Thank you! Thank God you're in the student council!" shouted Endou in thanks.

"H-he's got fast mood swings", said Mitsuko.

"You get used to it", said Natsumi.

"Kobayashi-san, time for the meeting", called a girl with brown hair and purple eyes.

"Alright, I'll be right there, Vice president Nakamura-senpai", said Mitsuko.

"That's the vice president?" asked Ryuuji.

"Yes, she's Nakamura Shizuko-senpai (A/n: the appearance of my other OC. LoL). She's our senior", said Touko.

"*suddenly slaps himself* what the-?" yelled Burn.

"*giggles* your new magic trick is really nice, Koyouri", said Mimi.

"Thank you, Mimi", said Koyouri.

"What? You did that?" yelled Burn.

"Yup, it's my new magic trick. I can control people now, it's really fun", said Koyouri.

"And it was fun to see you slap yourself", said Mimi.

"Ggrr! You two are dead!" yelled Burn, and then tried to chase them around nut he was stopped by Kazemaru and Gazelle.

"I don't think you should hit girls", said Gazelle coldly.

"That's right, bro", teased Kyukku.

"Besides, it was revenge for eavesdropping on our conversation", said Aki.

"How did you know?" asked Shinji.

"You're forgetting that some of us are psychics", said Yori.

"Are you all mad?" asked Shirou.

"All of us except Kobayashi-chan", said Hikaru.

"I think we should all run", said Takuya.

"Yes, yes you should", said Hinari.

"Run for your lives!" yelled Tsunami. All the boys followed what Tsunami said after screaming like a girl real quick.

"Come back here!" yelled Shime.

-In the student council room-

"Huh?" said Mitsuko.

"What's wrong, Kobayashi?" asked the secretary.

"Nothing, I thought I heard people scream just know", said Mitsuko.

"Probably your imagination", said Hisashi. (A/n: another one of my OCs)

"I think you're right, Yamaguchi-senpai", said Mitsuko.

-After classes-

"Oh, what happened to all the boys?" asked Mitsuko.

"Nothing, let's just leave them be. They'll be fine", said Hinari.

"All right…"said Mitsuko.

"Girls are frightening…."said Gouenji.

"Yeah", agreed all the other guys.

"How are we all going home? We're all beaten up and can't move" asked Takuya.

"Good point", said Kidou. For a moment there was an awkward silence…

"Wait! Come back and help us!" yelled the guys.

-Outside-

"Should we go back and help them?" asked Haruna.

"No, I don't think they've learned their lesson yet", said Miyu.

"Let's all go to that new café", suggested Koyouri.

"Okay", said the girls.

-End of Chapter 6-

Mitsuko: Finished~!

Aki: At last, is this the last chapter of the story?

Mitsuko: I guess

Haruna: Good way to end is with snacks~

Natsumi: And a nice cup of tea

Girls: Yeah~~~~~

Mitsuko: Hope everyone enjoyed this story; by the way I'm starting to work on my truth or dare. Please PM me some dares and questions if you want.

Girls: Bye~~~!


End file.
